Luz y Oscuridad Vida y Muerte
by GisellMary
Summary: Es un fic sobre Kouji y Kouichi, y sobre el lazo fraternal que los une... aun después e la muerte de uno de los dos...


"Llovía.

La tarde se antojaba para pasarla con la familia en casa, sentados todos alrededor de una mesa o reunidos en la sala; pero ése día no, yo no.

El auto avanzaba cada vez mas a prisa, todavía faltaba algo de camino y aún no sabía el lugar de mi destino. Dobló en una curva hacia la derecha, poco después ya habíamos abandonado la carretera y entrábamos a otro camino menos transitado. Entramos a la ciudad.

El conductor del auto negro que me transportaba encendió la calefacción, afuera un viento helado que provenía del norte traía consigo el invierno.

Pero ni la comodidad de los asientos ni el calor artificial podrían quitarme de encima éste frío que yacía en mi pecho, un invierno ya se había anclado en mi ser después de la partida de mi madre. Recordé momentos fantásticos al lado de un gran hermano como el mío, Kouji, con quien compartía la mitad de mi felicidad, la mitad de mi tristeza, la mitad de mi alma, la mitad de mi ser.

Suspiré. Doblé las piernas y las abracé con ambos brazos. Y ya no podía contenerme más, y unas gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron desde mis ojos hasta mis brazos que ya sostenían mi cabeza.

Entonces una imagen llegó a mi mente, unos llorosos ojos azules se posaban en mi cara, me miraban fijamente con una enorme felicidad; pude observar en ellos mucha satisfacción y alegría. Me hallaba en esos momentos en una camilla, tendido bocarriba, varios doctores y auxiliares a mi alrededor. Y cómo no olvidar eso, si acababa de despertar de lo que hubiera sido mi muerte definitiva. Kouji estuvo a mi lado en aquel entonces tomándome de una mano, era un excelente hermano…

Luego otra imagen apareció; de nuevo los mismos ojos azules, una persona que mas bien parecía mi reflejo en un espejo, sólo que mi "otro yo" ésta vez sonreía; aunque le costara hacerlo. Pude observarlos bien, vi en ellos una gran calma, mucha paz.

Entonces la imagen cambió, ésta vez era una mujer, sostenida por otra persona encapuchada con guantes de látex; y de sólo recordarlo mi llanto aumentaba; una pistola era sostenida en alto por su mano derecha; pedía a gritos que mi madre le entregara algo que para él era de mucha importancia, pero claro, mi madre no sabía nada. El sujeto se descubrió la cara y clavó su vista en mí; entonces pude observarlo bien, era castaño y tomando en cuenta las arrugas de la cara, llegué a la conclusión de que era alguien de edad avanzaba, pero hábil… muy hábil. Un segundo y tercer sujeto, entraron a la habitación, los dos sin máscara, llegaron diciendo casi a gritos que la policía estaba por llegar; y ahora los tres me miraban como si yo fuera el culpable de su fracaso, lo siguiente que pude recordar fue cómo el que sostenía a mi madre levantaba el arma y escuché cómo la accionaba, cerré los ojos y sentí un dolor atroz en un hombro; otro disparo, y mi pierna sangraba a más no poder; mi mente se comenzó a nublar y el dolor que sentía se iba apagando poco a poco conforme cerraba los ojos; antes de perder el conocimiento caí de rodillas al escuchar un tercer disparo divisando frente a mí el cuadro mas horroroso de mi vida, una mujer tendida en el suelo y una gran mancha roja a su alrededor comenzaba a ganar diámetro… ¿moriré? Fue lo último que pensé en aquellos instantes.

Pensaba que el trayecto sería rápido, pero no fue así, pues cuando llegamos al destino iba amaneciendo, tomando en cuenta que salimos de noche del hospital. No pude cerrar los ojos en todo el camino, no es que no tuviera sueño, porque si lo tenía, pero a causa de los últimos acontecimientos, mi mente no dejaba a mi cuerpo descansar.

Levanté mi cabeza y el conductor volteó a verme, después me sonrió, intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero estaba ahogándome en un mar de tristeza y odio, que no pude hacerlo.  
Suspiré y miré a través de la ventanilla del auto.

Un chico, el mismo de ojos azules, salió de una enorme casa que yo alguna vez visité, para recibirme.

Bajé del auto con la mirada clavada en el piso, como si buscara un alfiler en él. Entonces sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, tan confortables como los de mi madre; pero éstos brazos no eran de ella; sentí el largo cabello de mi hermano y le devolví el abrazo lo mas fuerte que pude, como si mi vida dependiera de aquel contacto. Y de nuevo, como me pasó en el auto, no logré reprimir mi tristeza que salió a la luz convertida en llanto, al que después mi hermano se sumó.  
Una mano se posó en mi hombro, giré mi cabeza, pero antes de identificar a aquella persona, un segundo abrazo me paralizó. Mi padre era una de las tantas personas que sentían la muerte de mi madre, levanté la cabeza para verlo mejor, sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados por las lágrimas; giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y divisé a mi hermano siendo consolado por la señora que poco a poco fue ocupando el lugar de nuestra mamá en el corazón de Kouji; en ella también pude ver una gran tristeza, sus ojos delataban el dolor que padecía al ver a su hijo llorando de tal forma, pues mi hermano no era muy sentimental, siempre trataba de disfrazar lo que sentía con una frialdad, que a ella preocupaba. Volteé ahora a la izquierda y observé al chofer que me llevó hasta ahí.

Una serie de recuerdos convertidos en imágenes llegaron a mi mente.

En la primera imagen estaba bocarriba mientras respiraba el oxígeno del respirador artificial que tenían cubriendo mi boca y nariz.

-"Ha despertado"- decían.

Divisé una cara de satisfacción y calma en una persona de bata blanca; en una mano sostenía una jeringa que inyectaba a un frasco de suero.

La siguiente imagen fue un techo blanco, una doctora a mi lado no se apartaba de la camilla que me transportaba. Entonces sentí las punzadas de dolor en mi hombro derecho y en el muslo de la pierna izquierda. Quería moverme, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

Otro suceso me llegó a mi memoria. Aún estaba acostado bocarriba y muchos doctores y enfermeras me rodeaban; todos traían guantes, cubre-bocas; el doctor que parecía ser el titular de mi cirugía se preparaba, volteé hacia la izquierda con toda la fuerza que tenía y vi que alguien se colocaba detrás de mi cabeza sosteniéndomela y colocándome una vez más el oxígeno, pero entonces sentí un sueño demasiado pesado y cerré los ojos… para quedarme profundamente dormido.

Y recordé, por fin, a la persona que me llevó a la casa de mi hermano. Iba despertando en el hospital la primera vez que lo vi. Como después supe, era el padre de uno de mis amigos, Takuya, un chico castaño de gorra que conocí en un mundo diferente a éste, casualmente en el mismo lugar también conocí a mi hermano.

Cuando entró a mi habitación lo primero que dijo fue:

-¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bien – escuché responder a la enfermera que me atendía, tiempo después oí la puerta cerrarse, la enfermera había salido dejándome a solas con el papá de Takuya.

El señor castaño se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras me miraba; alcancé a abrir las ojos par verlo y él me sonrió.

Comenzó a relatarme lo que tenía que saber por derecho: me habían extraído ambas balas de mi cuerpo; lo demás ya no quise escucharlo… la noticia de la muerte de mamá me paralizó. ¿Mamá, muerta?, no… eso no… jamás… no ella no…

Los días que estuve en terapia no mencioné palabra alguna, hasta que el padre de Takuya me preguntó sobre cómo me sentía, la noche que salí del hospital…

-Bien, gracias - ¿Bien?... yo no podría estar bien. Jamás estaría bien…

Cuando abandoné mis recuerdos y volví en si, estaba en la habitación de mi hermano. Clavé la mirada en una maleta que me pertenecía y me puse a pensar si lo que había ocurrido sería sólo una pesadilla, porque yo quería ya despertar.

Entonces oí a mi hermano hablarme, pero no escuchaba… no lograba entrelazar las palabras para encontrarle significado. Me pregunto algo y solo lo miré a los ojos por unos segundos. Bajé la vista y sin razón alguna comencé a llorar nuevamente, creo que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre hacerlo. Él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó por la espalda atrayéndome hacia sí.  
Mi padre llamó a mi gemelo desde la planta baja. Rompió el abrazo, pero tal parecía que como yo, no sabía que decir y me dejó en la habitación totalmente solo, pero antes de abandonar el cuarto se giró para mirarme a los ojos y dedicarme una cálida y triste sonrisa… entonces salió.  
Una enorme pesadez me invadió y me recosté en la cama, las sábanas de mi cama tenían el aroma de mi gemelo, y sentí como si me abrazara y cerré los ojos… no pude evitar quedarme dormido.

Al día siguiente me desperté algo tarde, por fin después de varios días de estrés y angustia, pude recuperar fuerzas y descansar.

Me duché y me cambié; cuando intentaba colocar mis alborotados cabellos no evité mirarme al espejo; en mis ojos vi reflejada la mirada de mi madre y no pude contener el recuerdo fugaz de su cuerpo sin vida tendido sobre un charco de sangre. Y sin más volví a llorar. Entré de nuevo al baño y enjuagué mi cara para disimular mis lágrimas.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras de la enorme casa escuché conversaciones en la sala, pero aquellas voces guardaron silencio al aparecer frente a ellos.

Suspiré con tristeza y pasé de largo hasta la puerta y salí.

Afuera, sentí como aquel bello día se burlaba de mí y me hacía olvidar mis tristezas, inhalé profundamente y exhalé. Hacía viento y me alborotaba mi cabello acariciando mi cara. Sentí entonces cómo unos brazos delgados y blancos me rodeaban detrás de mi, por la espalda; me giré y observé a la chica rubia que me había abrazado; pude ver en sus ojos su preocupación por mí bienestar; pero no tenía ganas de hablar y bajé la mirada.

-¿estás bien? – me preguntó.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, pero de salud estaba mejorando…

-sí – respondí sonriéndole y tomándola por los hombros para verla directamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió conmigo y me abrazó de nuevo.

Levanté la mirada para observar a los demás en la puerta dirigiéndose hacia mí con los brazos extendidos y con una amplia sonrisa, con intenciones de levantarme los ánimos. Estaban todos: Tomoki, Jumpei, Takuya, Izumi… e incluso mi hermano, pero éste último parecía incapaz de querer imitar a los demás.

Me seguía mirando fijamente desde la entrada; yo levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya; sus ojos me decían miles de cosas, de las cuales pocas eran ciertas… era muy impredecible y era imposible saber lo que pensaba.

Takuya y los demás rompieron el abrazo y se apartaron. No sé cómo pasó pero de un momento a otro estaba abrazando a mi hermano. Lo apreté muy fuerte, como si con ése abrazo trajera a mi madre de regreso, Kouji pareció comprender y comenzamos a llorar juntos. El contacto se alargó unos momentos, mientras yo disfrutaba de él, de su persona, de su esencia; sentí como si en ése tiempo sólo fuéramos uno solo, nuestras almas parecía que se habían conectado y entonces después de mucho tiempo me sentí feliz; con mi hermano a mi lado pensé que pasara lo que pasara siempre disfrutaría de él como en aquel momento…


End file.
